


Insidious Mistake

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Queen of Mercy and Grace [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: How did it end?With the realization of a terrible mistake.





	Insidious Mistake

How did it begin?

It began with a smile, a clasp of a hand, a trickle of ice into a molten heart.

It began with a hand on a shoulder, a few friendly words, a tendril of shadow wormed in among all the rest.

It began with a pinch of pain, a mission gone wrong, a blankness that whispered only agony.

How did it end?

With the realization of a terrible mistake.

With a sweet smile that masked ruthless intent.

With a warm laugh that belied uncompromising rage.

With an ice-blue blade of molten plasma wielded with a soft apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 4 April 2016.


End file.
